Back In time
by narusasulover1234
Summary: What would you do if you could go back? Would you change things? Would you do things differently? Would you risk going back in time if it meant losing your most precious thing? Rated M, Narusasu, Series of one-shots. Chapter 1 Reposted!


Well this is just something I puked out when I was sick and unable to reach the computer and all I had was my phone so yeah ._. It's just going to be a series of one shots that will come out whenever.

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

**-xxxx- = time skip.**

Wow so sorry I forgot to check AND edit my work it was originally spaced but I don't know what happened ._.

* * *

Back in time

_'There's an old legend that goes around here at school, the legend states that if you climb up to the roof of the old abandoned building near the school and state your wish, you'll be granted the opportunity of going back as far as you want in time by the demon but at the cost of your most precious thing'_

"Don't cry, he's in a better place" a young eight years blond boy told his seven years old dark haired friend who cried into his hands over the dead bug he had claimed as is friend. The young blond didn't like the measly bug but he knew that his friend liked to play with it while they waited for their parents to pick them up after school. The dark haired boy lifted his head up and stared at the other with puffy, tear filled eyes.

"Really Naruto?" The boy whimpered out, rubbing his teary eyes to look hopefully up at Naruto.

"Yes, Sasuke." Naruto said, comforting the boy by rubbing the short, dark locks.

"Naruto, Sasuke it's time to go home!" They heard their mothers call for them from their position in the car parked near them. Sasuke turned to Naruto, his dark eyes becoming teary once more as he whimpered. " What am I gonna do Naruto!? I don't wanna leave him here!" Sasuke cried out, crying like the child he is. Naruto reached out, scooping up the small bug in his hands without fearing the small deceased creature. Sasuke looked up curiously.

"My mommy said when grand-dad died that it's normal for people to bury someone who is dead so how 'bout we bury this little guy in your backyard?" Naruto suggested as he looked for something to wrap the bug in so their moms wouldn't demand them to throw it away. The last thing he wanted to see was Sasuke sad. Sasuke grinned widely, tears immediately leaving his eyes as he helped Naruto find a nice leaf to wrap the insect. They choose to use the large leaf of a maple tree to wrap the bug in before sprinted towards the car. Naruto's mother gave Naruto permission to spend time with sasuke since she was planning on having tea time with Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. The two young children made their way towards Sasuke's large backyard. The small wrapped bug still wrapped with the maple leaf was nestled in Sasuke's palm as he sat on the patio while Naruto dug a small hole with his bare hands.

"Bring him over Sasuke." He called the other boy who immediately sprinted forward and shakily handed Naruto his wrapped pet, big tears clouding his eyes. Naruto lowered the creature into the hole before pushing dirt over it to make a small mountain that represented the poor insects grave. Naruto had never seen a bug receive so much respect before. He turned towards the crying Sasuke and placed his small tanned hand on the other's head to ruffle the dark locks.

"Don't cry, Sasuke. You have to cheer up."

**-xxxxx-**

-5 years later-

"COME ON YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!" The crowed roared at the side lines, each of them cheering for their classmates competing on the rally for the school's sports festival. Sasuke stood near the finish line, he was the last person that would get the baton that would lead them to victory if he crossed the finish line before his competitors. He gulped, praying that he would be successful and do his class good. Naruto was watching from the side lines with his friends, they had just finish their own events and Naruto insisted they watch Sasuke's with him.

Sasuke felt nervousness stir in the pit of his stomach as he watch his classmate approach him, baton in hand. The dark haired thirteen year old took his stance, ready to receive the baton in his awaiting hand. He jogged forward as his classmate ran near him, extending their baton towards him. Sasuke reached back taking the baton into his hand not noticing that he was barely holding it until the object slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. The other final runners ran past him by the time he came out of his shock and picked up the baton. He finished the race but his team lost.

Sasuke was really upset. Naruto sighed deeply knowing what would come next. After the events were all over with Sasuke and Naruto made their way to Naruto's house. Sasuke was quiet and distant the whole journey home. His eyes brimming with tears. When they finally arrived Sasuke bursted in tears, wailing.

"W-We lost because of me." He stuttered out, tears streaming down his face. Even at the age of thirteen he was still a cry baby. Naruto sighed, placing a comforting hand and the boys head and ruffled his hair.

"Don't cry Sasuke. You have to cheer up."

**-xxxxxxxx-**

-3 years later- Sasuke sat at his desk, Naruto sitting beside at his own desk. The young teenager smiled as he handed Sasuke a white notebook. "Write what souvenir you would like me to get you when I visit my new school." Sasuke looked at the note glumly but eventually took the note and crayon from his childhood friend's now large tanned hand. He looked down at the note with sadness as Naruto chattered with his friend. Sasuke didn't want his friend to leave him for another town because his parents wanted a new environment, he needed the boy. He had grown so attached to his friend that he could no longer see him as a friend but as a lover. Yes, he loved his friend but he didn't know if the other was gay. He grabbed the pencil and wrote down underneath the last request.

"Why are you so excited to leave us?" Sasuke asked him sullenly, the uzumaki turned towards him, a small smile on his tanned face as he leaned his head to rest it on his hand. "Will you be lonely without me?" He said in amusement, making the other look down at his clothed legs sadly.

"Of course I will!" Sasuke scolded him, a deep frown gracing his delicate and beautiful features.

"To answer your question, I'm trying my best to be excited so that I won't feel sad." Naruto whispered, Sasuke almost barely heard but it was clear as day. That made Sasuke think back while staring at Naruto who returned to talking to his soon to not be classmates.

'He was always like this; looking forward, not getting upset over things while I cry about things. Yet despite our differences he's always been there to help me, during the rally and when my first 'pet' died. He'd always say "don't cry Sasuke, you have to cheer up." And I would instantly feel better but now he's leaving...' The young boy thought in horror of losing his crush.

The next day would be the day that Naruto would have to take the train and leave him so they decided to take the long way home to savor the time they had left together. Sasuke walked slowly, fearing that every step forwards he took would be a step further from seeing Naruto again.

"Naruto." He called, unsure of why he had called the boy but he had to do something before it was too late.

"What is it Sasuke?" The other asked, turning around to see what the problem was. He saw a flustered Sasuke who clutched the fabric of his shirt just above his beating heart.

"I-I love you!" He cried out after a moment, the world suddenly becoming silent as Naruto gave his response.

"I'm sorry. I can only see you as a childhood friend."

**-xxxxxxx-**

The next day finally came, Sasuke walked to school alone. He hasn't seen Naruto since his confession and it hurt to know that Naruto was purposely ignoring him. He felt tears for his eyes as he reached the front gate, Naruto was standing near a tree with his friends yet their eyes never met. This made Sasuke snap as he sprinted towards the old abandoned building that was once part of the school. He fell to his knees as he entered the roof.

"I wish I never confessed." He said bitterly to him self. Suddenly a shiver coursed through his body, a small red glow appearing within his palm. The boy knew what it meant, he stood up gazing down at the glowing red light that let out strong winds, blowing his hair everywhere. The demon had received him wish, now he could go back in time!

"PLEASE TAKE ME BACK TO YESTERDAY BEFORE I CONFESSED!" Was his final statement before he was blinding by a strong red light.

**-xxxxx-**

"Sasuke?" He heard Naruto question as the young dark haired boy opened his eyes and looked around. The legend was true! He actually went back in time! He felt amazement boil up in his chest as the situation sunk in. This was really happening! He could really undo his mistake!

"Sasuke!?" He heard Naruto say urgently. Sasuke looked up at the blue eyes in a daze, cocking his head sideways in question.

"Geez you scared me I thought you fell asleep standing up." He stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh." Sasuke mumbled absently.

"Now, what is it you wanted to say?" That question that was posed so innocently made Sasuke's heart thump loudly within his chest, he knew the outcome of this. He didn't want it, he would rather keep his feelings buried inside forever then lose Naruto.

"W-when you get there you have to call me okay?" He stuttered hoping that this would fix the damage he had done before he came back in time. He was still so amazed by the legend that was actually reality.

"...yeah. I will." Naruto said in a low voice before they continued their slow walk home, a large grin on Sasuke's pale face.

**-xxxxx-**

The next day was Naruto's farewell party. Sasuke had gone out to get some plates for the cake. At his return he saw Naruto standing in the hall. At the sound of his footsteps, the teen turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing out here while everyone is throwing you a farewell party?" He asked in confusing, brushing a stray hair behind his ear nervously. It felt painful knowing that Naruto didn't love him back.

"I was looking for you." He stated bluntly, an enthusiastic smile on his face while Sasuke frowned deeply.

"Why?" He questioned his childhood friend. The other man smiled at him, placing a hand on his clothed shoulder.

"I heard you like someone." Sasuke felt his heart jump out of his throat from that statement. Had someone given him away? Had someone told? Who knew? We're the questions that fogged his mind with fear. Sasuke didn't answer, clenching his fists.

"You should have told me sooner, I could hook you guys up." Naruto said happily, a small smile on his face.

" Naruto shut up." Sasuke said angrily, not bothering to look into the blond's startled face.

The boy had never been rude to his friend so this was new to them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried but what immediately shot down by what Sasuke said after that.

"Just-Just leave me alone." The boy said but immediately regretted it as the other boy turned and walked away without another word on his part. Sasuke felt tears dot his eyes, he had just ruined it he thought as he ran home, leaving the plates on the floor. It took Sasuke a short amount of time to reach his home, diverting his eyes from the house that Naruto once lived in but would no longer live in. He was tired, tired of all the things that made him upset. He just wanted Naruto to stay, he just wanted him to feel the same. He fell asleep, wanting nothing more them for this to all be a dream.

**-xxxxxx-**

Sasuke woke up to the shimmering light of the setting sun, he could hear his mother walking around as he mopped on the ground like he usually did, he was always full of regrets.

"Sasuke? Aren't you going to say goodbye to Naruto?" Mikoto asked from the kitchen as she stirred the soup they would be having for dinner. Sasuke looked up from his position on the floor, his face graced with a frown.

"I don't know." He simply stated, he wanted to go see Naruto but he was afraid to face the boy after what he had said. The light beated down on his pale face causing him to squint his eyes. The young teen approached the sliding glass doors, his only intention was to close the blinds until his eyes fell on a certain mount of dirt that represented a burial for his first pet, a flower nestled onto the soft dirt. Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth agape.

"Mom? Who put this flower here?" He said urgently as he took the flower from the grave, inspecting it carefully. " Naruto stopped by when you were sleeping, he placed it there and told me to make sure you remember to stop crying and to cheer up." She stated pointedly at her frozen son who clutched the flower in his hand tightly.

"I have to see him!" Sasuke said with determination as he took off in a sprint, his mother calling him from behind. He had to go to the station, he had to see Naruto. He had to tell him how he felt. His legs burned but he refused to stop until the station and Naruto were in his view. The only thing blocking the boy and his unsuspecting crush was a road that the buses used to drop people off. Sasuke panted, he had to do this or he'd never move forward.

"Naruto!" He yelled, calling the departing teen's attention. The other turned around with wide shocked eyes, whispering "Sasuke?" In confusion as he watched the boy across the street.

" I-I love..." He started as he ran forward only to be interrupted by the sound of loud honking. He turned his head just as the bus approached him at a rapid speed. His body froze, eyes wide and shocked that he didn't notice Naruto jumping over the station railing and into the street, his tanned arms pushing him away just as he closed his eyes. When Sasuke opened them, Naruto's body laid on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood that belonged to the blond he loved. Sasuke sat there in shock, his eyes wide at he stared into Naruto's open yet dull blue eyes. His brain not registering the situation.

"Someone call for help!" He could hear people shouting at them yet it was all fuzzy until a hand reached out to touch Naruto's bleeding body. That's when Sasuke remembered.

_'you'll be granted the opportunity of going back as far as you want in time by the demon'_ He looked down at Naruto's body. His eyes gradually watering. _'but at the cost of your most precious thing'_

"NARUTO!" He cried out, but it was too late.

**-xxxxxxx-**

-1 year later- The birds chirped in the sky as Sasuke over viewed the place he had confessed to Naruto before he went back in time. The wind blew through his hair as he stuffed his hand into his pocket, clutching the red light that had transformed into a red marble after he had wished to go back in time. He made his way towards the old abandoned school building, climbing onto the roof. He placed the red marble in front of his as he crumbled over it.

"Please, I'm giving you this red marble back so please give Naruto back to me! Please!" He cried out, clutching the ground. He remembered the day after Naruto died like it was yesterday, his parents were simply devastated at the funeral, his tears unable to be represented as he bowed in from of them in apology. Everyone knew that the boy who had such a bright future had died for him. It hurt. The people who knew him would feel pity for the young dark haired teen would go up to that rooftop everyday to beg for Naruto's return into the world of the living. Sasuke felt dread as nothing happened after his wish. He hung his head in defeat, a biter smile over his face.

" it's no good isn't it?" He said to the marble before he walked back home.

**-xxxxxxx-**

He and his mother sat at the dinner table, making small talk about school and such until Mikoto mentioned a very sensitive subject.

"The Uzumaki's are planning on moving, they wanted to keep Naruto's room the same but they need to leave..." She trailed off, seeing Sasuke's dread filled face. She smiled sadly.

"She said you could visit his room one last time." Sasuke looked down in gloom. For the last time... He felt like crying, he didn't want to let go. When Sasuke went to the Uzumaki's, his childhood deceased friend's parents smiled sadly at him. It was all his fault, that's what ran through Sasuke's mind as he walked up the stairs, leaving the grieving parents downstairs. He pushed the deceased teen's door open slowly, overwhelming emotion spread through him as remembered all the times he and Naruto had been in here. He wrapped his arms around himself, the room hasn't changed he thought as he sat on bed in the dark. The only light prominent in the room was a sudden faint red light coming from Naruto's desk drawer. He gasped remembering the surprising power a little familiar to that one had once given him! He ripped the drawer open, encasing the red light into his palm. Why did Naruto have this? He thought to himself but he found himself not caring in the slightest as he made his next wish.

"Please send me back one year, to when Naruto is alive!" He was going to get his crush back.

**-xxxxxx-**

Everything was dark once again until a familiar voice snapped him out of his darkened haze.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him, a worried look on his face. Sasuke looked around, this was the place he had confessed to the boy. His eyes watered as he turned his gaze back to the boy had longed to see for a year that seemed like eternity.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" The other asked, his voice laced with concern. Sasuke shook his head.

"Never mind about me! Tell me, did you make a wish at the abandoned school building!?" He said urgently? Gripping his shirt as Naruto looked away.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" " you know what I'm talking about, just tell be why you used it!" Sasuke shouted as he gripped the other's white shirt tightly. Naruto looked down at the hand before sighing.

"I wanted to spent some more time with you, but I didn't think it would actually give me the red light thing." Naruto said bluntly, Sasuke felt his eyes water. Just for that? Didn't he know that he could lose the most important thing to him?

"... but I didn't use it." Sasuke lifted his head in shock at this, his eyes wide and confused as Naruto placed a hand on his head.

" I didn't use it because I knew that I would always remember you and that I would return for you someday so going back wouldn't be needed." He said with a smile that melted Sasuke's heart. Sasuke felt it again, Naruto was always looking forward while he was always looking back and hesitating but no more.

" Naruto, I love you!" He cried out with a full force blush on his face as he watched Naruto's eyes grow wide."And I know how you feel about me but I'm fine with that as long as I have you by my side." The boy smiled through his red face while the other watched him in shock as he pulled out the second red light he had that now turned into a red marble and grasped it within his palm tightly.

"This time I won't let Naruto die!" He shouted at the object.

"Sasuke what are you...talking about?" Naruto questioned in a daze, stepping forward slowly. The dark haired boy clutched the object tightly.

" I'm sorry Naruto I used this, I couldn't bare it any longer, I had to save you." He said weakly, holding the object to his chest. Suddenly Naruto reached out a grabbed his forearm.

"I didn't want you to be in pain! I wanted you to be happy after I leave I didn't want you to rely on his stupid thing for happiness!" The blond yelled at him angrily, clutching his forearm tightly. " I don't see you just as a friend, but I didn't want you to feel lonely here by yourself if I told you how I feel because you're important to me!" He continued in a loud whisper while Sasuke stared at him with a wide blush on his face. He clutched Naruto's hand with his free one.

"Thank you Naruto." He finally said with a smile. Tears dotting his eyes because he knew what would come next, his most important thing would be taken from him. So Sasuke did what he had to do. He pulled away from Naruto's grasp before facing the fence that dropped down into a riverbank. He took a deep breath before quickly climbing the fence before Naruto could realize what he was doing.

" come, come and take one of my precious things." He whispered, tears dropped down his face before he jumped. Naruto watched In shock, a tear landed on his cheek but it didn't belong to him. "SASUKE!" But it was too late.

**-xxxxxxx-**

-five years later-

The now twenty-one year blond man stood by the riverbank, a bouquet firmly nestled in the palm of his hand as he watched the wind move the rapid waters. This is where Sasuke jumped, this was were he lost the boy be loved. Five years was a long time, waiting and waiting. The lone man walked towards the hospital, he was used to taking this road. The people at the hospital were use to seeing his face. The man came everyday to watch over him. Naruto walked down the halls, knowing exactly where to turn before he reached the right room. When he entered, Sasuke laid in the hospital bed. His eyes had been closed for five years now. Five years in this coma.

"You still haven't woken up?" The blond whispered to the small unmoving figure as he brushed the long black hair aside.

"Even thought I come here everyday..." He trailed off, seething his tall body on the bedside chair that was there so he could hold the other's hand which he immediately did after setting the bouquet on the nightstand. "But that's okay, don't cry, Sasuke you have to cheer up because it doesn't matter how long you take to wake up because I will wait for you forever."

_'but at the cost of your most precious thing yet the boy only surrendered five years of his precious future'_

Naruto felt the hand in his hand twitch before the motionless figure he loved groaned, eyes snapping wide open. "Naruto?" The boy asked weakly, Naruto had never hugged someone so tightly before, and Sasuke had never held someone back with so much passion. Neither noticing that the two red marbles were long gone.

* * *

Well thank you Guest, for pointing out my mistake ._. and yes I do know how to use space and return thank you very much U.U


End file.
